The Rest of Our Lives
by mollyblove
Summary: This is the story of life after initiation. Tris and Tobias have been dating for a couple years and Tobias finally plucks up the courage to ask her. Will their life go as planned? Will their kids be divergent as well? But along the way, we learn that Tobias may have something horrible inside him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rest of Our Lives**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I look into my mother's eyes. Her stare is intense on me. "Tris, today is the day. You look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready to do this?" she asks me. "Yes, I love him and he loves me. I'm ready to start my life with Four." I reply. Although I'm excited, I'm so nervous. What if I trip on my way down the aisle? What if our marriage doesn't work out? What if I'm not ready? All of these questions have been burning in my head sine the moment he asked. I remember that day so clearly.

He had asked me to meet in him the chasm. Once I arrived, I noticed that he was in a dark grey suit and had a bouquet of deep red, almost blood colored, roses. He looked me up and down and said, "Wow. You look… so …" he had no words to describe me. I looked down and blushed slightly. We walked over to the sight of our first kiss. He drops the flowers and pulls me in for a long, slow kiss. I pull away and look into his beautiful, blue eyes. I get lost in them; their deep color draws me into him. He pushes me up against the wall of the chasm and starts to kiss my neck and, thankfully, we were right by the chasm because I knew that the rushing water below would drown out my sighs. "Let's keep walking." He whispers. I nod in reply. We keep walking until we get to the fear landscape room. "Why are we here? What do you have planned?" I asked. He just gives me this devilish glance and smirks. We walk into the room and I notice the dozens of candles lining the room. I hear faint music in the background, not like the kind one usually hears in the dauntless area, but something smooth and relaxing. He looks into my eyes and sighs. "What?'' I ask. "Tris, I have wanted to do this for such a long time." Breath. "I love you, Tris Prior. And yes, you drive me crazy sometimes, but I knew that you were the one for me when you jumped off that roof." Breath. "Oh god, I don't think I can do this." "Tobias, just tell me what's going on." "Beatrice, um no never mind. Tris I love you." I gasp as he slowly moves onto one knee. "Will you, please, become my wife? So I can get on your nerves for the rest of your life and you can drive me up the wall." No words come out of my mouth, so I just look at him with tears in my eyes and quickly nod my head. He smiles and slips the ring onto my little hand. He gets up and slowly kisses me. We walk out and all of our friends are standing there. Zeke holds up a camera and takes pictures constantly. Will and Christina are so happy, they had gotten married just a few months before.

My mother snaps me out of my flash back. "Tris? Tris? Snap out of it. Christina is about to go out." Christina was my only bridesmaid. I didn't want any but my mother insisted I have one. Christina was wearing a deep blue, almost black, dress. She looked amazing, but not as amazing as me, so I'm told. The music started playing and Christina shoots me a small, encouraging smile. I nod in reply. I can do this, I think to myself; it's just walking down a simple aisle, saying 'I do', and kissing the man I love. Simple. The huge doors open and I see everyone in the small chapel stand up and look at me.

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic! I would love it if yall review this story. its not canon, obviously, but i love these characters, which by the way do not belong to me. They belong to the amazing Veronica Roth. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias POV**

The huge doors open and I see her, in her simple, but elegant white dress. It falls off her shoulders so everyone can see her raven tattoo and her abnegation and dauntless symbols on her shoulders. She looks so beautiful. It is very rare to see Tris in, not only, a dress, but also with her makeup and hair done. She looks gorgeous without makeup, when she looks powerful and strong. But it's nice to see her looking girly every once and awhile. She walked slowly with her mother and father around each of her arms. I winked at her and she smiled at me. Her father gave a low chuckle and looked at her mother. The ceremony was quite quick. She said "I do" and as did I and finally I could call Tris Prior, Tris Eaton.

The reception was simple, it was held at the chasm. Tris had changed into a light grey dress but she still looked incredible. No matter what she wore, she was always incredible.

We had dauntless cake, my favorite and dark chocolate covered strawberries, Tris's favorite, so the food was remarkable. We were sent away in a storm of light yellow rose petals, the only bright item at the party. We ran under the clouds of the petals to our new apartment. We literally ran the entire way. Tris and I are different in many ways, but one way we are alike is that we aren't big on large groups of people all at one place for one reason: us.

Once I finally got the blasted dress off of her. I tackled her onto our new bed. She stripped the jacket, tie, and shirt off of me. We just lied there so engulfed in each other not wanting to break away. She crept up my neck with her delicate lips. Once she reached my lips, I kissed back slowly at first then more passionate, more obsessive, more fervent. I could kiss this girl all night. We knew each other so perfectly it was like we were made for each other. My hand was on the small of her back, pushing her against me. I wanted all of her right then and there. She pulled back and looked at me. She laughed and rolled off of me. "What?" I asked. "She looked over at me, smiled and said, "We are married. We are married, just think about it. We aren't initiate and instructor anymore, or boyfriend and girlfriend. We are HUSBAND AND WIFE. I can kiss you whenever I want. We can have kids. Do you want kids?" she looked at me curiously. "Are you asking me if I want little Tris' everywhere? Cause if you are, then yes!" I yelled and tackled her in kisses. She shrieked. That night after all of our kisses and stripping, we were lying in bed breathing deeply and almost completely naked. We fell asleep like that. The next morning, I got up early and started breakfast for my beautiful wife.

**Hello again. I was going to wait until more people reviewed but i couldnt wait that long. Anyway, if you like this please review, follow, or favorite. or all of the above :) again, i do not own these characters. The next chapter will not be posted until I get a couple more reviews, I don't want my hard work to go unseen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

I woke up with a start, where was I? Whose bed was this? It wasn't until I heard the sizzling of bacon that I remembered. Tobias Eaton was my husband. He was standing there in his blue boxer shorts. I walked up to him and traced the lines of his tattoo on his back. He shivered at my touch. He turned around and looked at me, bewildered. "Tris? What are you doing here?" I took a step back; he was just messing with me. Right? "What do you mean? Don't you remember? We got married last night Tobias." It looked like he snapped back into himself. "Of course I remember." He said while kissing my cheek. That was strange, I thought to myself. "Want some bacon?" he asked. "Do you even have to ask?" I replied. He laughed as he dumped some onto my plate. "Tobias?" he looked at me. "Last night, I asked if you wanted to have kids … and I was just wondering if you were for real when you said yes." He looked at me shocked. "Why would I want to have kids with you?" he spat out. What is going on? Why is he acting like he doesn't even love me. "Tobias, what is going on?" I ask, anxious to hear his answer. What if it was all a joke to him? What if_ I'm_ a joke to him? "Nothing." He says. I was so confused. I looked deep into his eyes and saw only love. That relaxed me a bit. "But, you just said-… Never mind. Come on we have to get to Max, the meeting starts at 10:00." I say. Tobias, Max, and I are the Dauntless leaders. I started being a leader-in-training after initiation. Max and I kept urging Tobias to become one as well, and soon after a little persuading, *wink*, he complied with our pleas. He took a shower and I jumped in after him. I put on a short, flouncy black dress and my leather jacket. I walk out and see Tobias standing there in a black sports jacket and jeans. He looks at me and smirks. "Oh shut up." I say. He just holds his hands up in surrender. We walk towards the offices for the leaders.

We walk in and see the leaders from all of the factions. Candor: Susan Louis, Erudite: Kyle Green, Amity: Johanna Reyes, and Abnegation: my father, Andrew Prior. I stare into my father's eyes. "Hello, Beatrice." He says. Everyone looks at me. "Um- Its Tris now." He nods and says, "Oh, ok Tris." Max clears his throat. "Well, I'm glad we had a nice family reunion there but remember, Faction before blood," The meeting was about what each faction was planning on accomplishing this year. Max later explained to me that because it was the beginning of the New Year, the factions' annual accomplishment meeting had come around. Kyle explained that he wanted the erudite to come up with a way to induce simulations without a syringe. Susan wanted the candor to become more self-reliant. Johanna wanted a way to grow crops quicker so it could be given to the other factions and people within Amity quicker. Abnegation was looking for a new way to feed more factionless without giving them bad food. Johanna cut in that if the quicker growing sessions worked, then they would be happy to donate some to the factionless. Max said that he thought Dauntless could use a new initiate training program, with new equipment and dorms. I remembered walking into the dorms for the first time on my first day of initiation. I looked around the dank, dark room. It was a concrete room with about 12 beds in it. But once you walked farther in, you noticed the bathrooms which were moldy, smelly, and very public. It had 6 showers and 6 sinks. The showers had only a curtain to protect your naked body from prying eyes. I took a shower everyday but only when everyone else was asleep. I had come from Abnegation, after all.

After the meeting was over, Tobias and I quickly ran back to my apartment that I shared with Tobias; mostly because we were still on our honeymoon, but also because I didn't want to speak to my father more than necessary. I wasn't scared to talk to him; I just didn't have anything to say to him. Maybe I was a little scared but only to see his disapproving looks. _Be Dauntless, Tris,_ I mentally chastised myself. But my thoughts were quickly clouded by Tobias coming towards me. He was running across the apartment with something in his hand. The item was glinting in the lights and that was when I realized what it was. Tobias was coming towards me with a knife in his hand.

**I know I'm sorry leaving with a cliff hanger and the worst part... Im leaving for camp and cant bring my computer or phone, so I wont be able to update until next weekend. but i wanted to leave yall with a little mystery. Review about what you think Tobias will do with the knife and if you think I should continue this story. I have been a little percautious just because only a couple of people have reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV**

"Tobias? What are you doing?" He came closer, with each step I was more and more terrified for my life. He had this horrible look on his face: the look of pure hatred. "Tobias!" I screamed. "Tobias, please look at me, hear me!" It was like he was under a simulation again. Oh god, I thought, not another one of these! Last time he almost killed me and I don't want him to have that option again. His knife was touching my stomach. I had tears coming into my eyes. "Tobias, please..." As soon as I said his name, he changed again. His eyes became their regular deep blue color and he looked down at his knife terror stricken. "Tris... "

**Tobias POV**

I saw so much fear and desperation in her eyes. "Tris" I said, "I-I don't know- I'm sorry. I jus-" She just looked at me, screamed and ran towards our bedroom. I wanted to run after her but I was so distraught by what I almost did. I almost killed my wife of one day. I was still holding the knife and it fell from my hands, landing with a deep, low thunk. I sunk down to the ground of our living room. How could this be happening to me? I thought. I never realize that it is happening, it's like my brain gets shut down. I got up and started pacing. I need facts. I need to know what is wrong. I need to know why I almost killed my wife.

I walked down to the train tracks and jumped onto the next train. I sunk against the wall of it and lost myself in horrible day dreams and terrifying thoughts. One day dream, or nightmare I should say, was one that will haunt me for forever.

I was walking through the chasm with Tris, suddenly I snapped and pushed her over the railing, causing her to hold on for dear life. She hung there like Christina did during their initiation, with her small body hanging by her even smaller fingers. With each spray of the cold water, she shrieked. "Tobias, why-" she was cut off by a huge wave of water. She lost her grip and fell to her death. I stood there watching her scream and fall down, down, down until the only sound was her screams echoing off of the rocky walls. I look down at her, slip my wedding ring off of my finger and drop it into the raging water down below. The waves take her and my ring away, never to be seen again.

I awoke with a start, that had been the worst one yet. Her screams were ringing in my ears. I had to calm myself down, so I got up and waited to jump off of the train. I was heading to Erudite headquarters to talk to Caleb. As I walked through, I noticed that many things had changed since the fall of Jeanine. For example, the huge portrait of her was gone and a blank wall stared back at me where those cold, blood-lusting eyes once sat. I walked through the library and up to the front desk. "Caleb Prior. Where?" I said with intimidation. The lady just pointed a finger towards the back. I followed her directions and found him sitting in his office. I knocked on the door before coming in.

"Caleb? Are you in here?" I asked. "Tobias, is that you?" Said a voice coming from behind the huge door. "Yeah, it's me. I really need to talk to you about something very important." I said while sitting down in a plush, red leather chair in front of his desk. "We'll you already married my sister so I know it's not that." He said with a chuckle. I flashed a weak smile and looked down. He seemed to notice my anxious demeanor. "Caleb, something is wrong with me. I'm not sure what it is, but I fear that it might be a simulation." I looked at him. I could see his mind working like gears, each idea working itself into the front of his mind. "It has happened, at least three times now. I'm not sure because I'm not aware during them. But each time is worse than the last." Caleb started talking slowly then all at once. "What happens each time? Have you ever harmed anyone during these spurts? How often have they happened? Do you think Jeanine or Eric could be the cause of this? Is my sister in danger?" I stopped him there. "Woah, woah, Caleb I can't understand you when you talk that fast. The first time I just snapped at Tris, the next time I got angry at her, and the last time it happened, I, um, I almost stabbed her." Silence.

Sorry. I know I didn't upload for over a month and I'm sorry I just kept putting it off. But I updated now! Yay! Anywho please review, favorite, and follow! It would mean so much to me if y'all reviewed!


End file.
